The Hurting Kind
by ButtonandaZipper
Summary: What Maya decided to do for Rick was for his own good. At least that what she told herself. *Rating will change as the story progresses*
1. Chapter 1

**If you are following any of my other stories - I promise I haven't forgotten about them! I am editing a few of them this weekend and will have them up sometime next week.**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own these characters - only the story inspired by them.

She knew it was going to be painful - leaving this man that had staked claim to her heart. But it had to be done. The thought of him giving up his position as CEO for her was just too much to take. So while being in his arms as he fell asleep, Maya turned to face Rick, softly kissed his waiting lips and listened for his steady breathing to start.

Once she sure that he wasn't awake, she quickly and quietly made her way out of their bed and then collected her things. While closing the bedroom door behind her, Maya took one last glance at Rick while he slept.

"This is what you need, Rick. I can't let you lose Forrester Creations - I love you too much to."

8 Hours Earlier

Maya couldn't believe it! Rick punched Bill Spencer in her defense! Though more than that - he stilled loved her. There was hope for them to be together and she was so thrilled! The smile on his face as he looked at her was blinding.

"I love you Maya Avant. That is all that matters to me. I want to be with you, if you'll still have me that is."

She was speechless. Awestruck really - Maya tried not to cry - she did, but she was quickly losing that fight. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and gently wiped away her tears.

"Rick I love you, but are you sure? I know how much Forrestor Creations means to you. It -"

The feel of his lips crashing down on hers was electric. She melted into his embrace even more and couldn't stop the moan that left her if she had tried. She could feel him smiling before he parted.

"You clearly don't know how much _you_ mean to me Maya. For that I am sorry, but if you let me I will be more that happy to spend every second I can to show you. Will you?"

"Yes. Yes Rick - I will have you! I love you so much."

"Good. Now let's go home."

He picked her up again and Maya's squeals of happiness ricocheted throughout her old apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hurting Kind**

 ***Disclaimer: See Chapter 1***

"It feels so good to be back in your arms Rick. I thought...sigh. I don't even want to say what I thought out loud..."

"I know. For awhile there, I thought the same thing."

As they sat in front of the fireplace, Maya and Rick held each other as if afraid to let the other go.

Being back home – in _their_ home – all their problems seemed solvable somehow. All their issues were so far away.

It was Rick's phone chiming that brought them all rushing back.

He chuckled softly as Maya pouted when he removed himself from her arms. He didn't want to, but he had to see the latest headlines about FC.

"What are they saying now? Or should I say what garbage did Spencer pull out for the world to see?" Maya asked hotly.

"Well, this time it isn't Spencer – it's Ridge. He's holding a press conference this Friday. I'm sure it's to announce that he is the new CEO."

Maya watched as Rick got up to walk towards the fireplace and placed his phone on the mantle.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." She said.

"Don't be. This is not your fault. I meant what I said earlier – the Bill Spencers of the world have to learn that they can't do and say whatever they want. Some would put me in that line up too."

"No! What do you mean?"

"Well the past few months at FC I have not been the most professional. Not even the friendliest. Maybe this is Karma for all that I've done to everyone."

Watching his head bowed down and eyes brimming red, Maya rushed to be by his side.

"Rick, this is not Karma. You did what you felt was needed to be done. Eventually you would have started to try to make amends with everyone that you somehow hurt – you did with Caroline. Do not let what Ridge and Bill did cause you to doubt yourself."

Reaching for her left hand and entwining it with his own, Rick let out a shaky sigh.

"I just…I really felt like I was finally making my place in the world. All my dreams were coming true –I was finally able to be myself – without relying on my parents, their money, or my last name. With you by my side... I had all I could dare hope for. Now it's gone."

As she saw the first tear roll down his face, she knew what he needed. And Maya was going to see that he got it – come hell or high water.

She held him tight as he quietly cried. When he lifted his head, it was her turn to gently wipe away his tears.

"Let me make us some dinner, okay? " Maya suggested.

"Okay. Don't take too long." Rick replied.

He reluctantly let her go to the kitchen as he headed out to the patio.

When she closed the door behind her, Maya took out her cell phone and dialed the last number she'd ever thought she would in this world.

"Well, hello Ms. Avant! I must say that I didn't think you'd have the brass to call me directly."

"Trust me Bill Spencer – you're the last person I want to speak with."


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are following any of my other stories - I promise I haven't forgotten about them! I am editing a few of them this weekend and will have them up sometime soon.** _Italics_ are the characters inner thoughts/dialogue.**

I would like to dedicate this story to one of my favorite writers here on . She has since removed her work from here due to harassment, but I sincerely hope that she is still writing. Thank you nicekittn - you are a creative and beautiful person whose work will be missed.

 **Disclaimer** : See first chapter.

Being in Paris was nice.

It had been almost a week and Maya was..adjusting.

The first night she spent staring out the window until she cried herself to sleep.

She kept thinking about what she had done, and the consequences she now had to accept. Maya knew the one thing that Bill would want more than anything - to make Rick suffer - and she knew after her last night with Rick what would be the best way to do that would be to lose her...

8 days ago 

"Well, hello Ms. Avant! I must admit that I didn't think you would have the brass to call me directly."

"Trust me Bill Spencer – you are the **last** person I want to speak with."

Bill wasted no time with pleasantries. "So what is it that you want to discuss?"

"Rick keeping his position as CEO and how you are going to make that happen."

Hearing his bellowing laughter over the phone made Maya's skin crawl, but she was going to get through this.

For Rick.

"And just how do you see that happening, **Miz** Avant?" he said.

She didn't miss the cutting way that he chose to say the correct pronoun. Instead she chose to translate how she felt about it using her coldest and most unbothered tone. " I know that you don't like Rick or Ridge, but you do love power. I am offering you a chance to stick it to both of them while gaining more control within Forrester Creations. Which you **do** want - that much is obvious. Otherwise why would you still be on the phone with me?"

After a few seconds of silence Maya begin to think that she went too far. Right before she thought to end the call, she heard Dollar Bill's answer.

"You have my attention. Now let's hear your plan."

Bill Spencer had done just as she predicted and agreed to put his silent shares with Rick so that he would remain CEO of the company - once she had followed through with their verbal agreement.

"My my Ms. Avant. You continue to surprise me."

"I wish I could say the same about you Spencer. Goodbye."

Once she ended the call the real work began as she headed to LAX.

Bill then called Justin and had him set up a press conference on the company's jet.

Within 4 hours Maya was aboard the Spencer jet with several reporters and everyone else was summoned to FC per Bill's request.

Rick was on edge ever since he woke up and realized that Maya was gone. He had been calling Maya's phone every other hour trying to get a hold of her - Rick almost didn't go to FC at all. Finally he decided to leave her one last message before going.

"Sigh..Maya. It's Rick - again. I..I don't know where you are or what hap - Just please - _please_ call me when you get this. I will be at FC for awhile. Bill has called a meeting. Just..know that I love you. And whatever made you leave - I don't care - we can talk about it and face it together. I love you."

When he arrived to the office everyone else was already there. "So glad you decided to join us old Ricky boy." Ridge threw out testily.

Choosing to ignore the intended jab, Rick addressed Bill. "I assume this meeting is to announce your decision?"

"Yes, yes it is." Bill answered. He then reached for the remote on the drawling table and turned on the main news.

"Though instead of hearing me say it - I thought it would be best if everyone heard it from a more.. appealing face."

The smirk on Bill's face as he saw everyone's confused stares only got wider as they heard Maya's voice and saw her face on the screen.

"...As I am sure everyone knows by now, I am no longer working with Forrester Creations here in the US. This decision was not made lightly and was one that I made on my own. Forrester Creations will always have a special place in my heart and I could not thank them enough for their acceptance..and love.

I have decided to spend some time abroad and work as a featured guest model for a few other Fashion Houses while trying my hand at more editorial work. Now, I am sure you all are more interested in my response to the article published from Spencer Publications. This is all that I have to say on the matter - I do not care for the way that it was handled for all the world to see, but I am not ashamed of my life and the journey that I took to get where I am today. Spencer Publications is always welcomed to reach me for a exclusive followup to their article - once I find the time in my schedule to offer it.

Thank you all for your time."

Rick continued to stare at the TV even after Bill had turned it off. He tried to move and found that he couldn't. _No longer working with Forrester Creations..no longer with Forrester Creations.._

 _"_ Congratulations Rick. It appears that you will remain CEO of the company after all. Thank you all for coming out." Bill said.

"Unbelievable! Really?! This is how you do business these days Bill?" shouted Ridge

"Hey - you watch your tone! I am a business man who was presented with a more attractive offer. That you couldn't meet up to - your loss. Now deal with it."

Brooke made her way to her son.

"Did you know this would happen Rick?"

She almost didn't hear the "No" that left his lips. As she looked at his face, tears begin to collect in her eyes. His eyes were bloodshot - as if he didn't get any sleep the night before.

Steffy and her father finally left in a huff as Dollar Bill turned his attention to Rick and his parents. He extended his hand to Rick who finally looked in his direction.

"Where is she?" Rick asked.

"Paris, Rome, who knows? You heard the lady - she's gone. Out. Done with FC - of her on accord." Bill taunted. "What a class act she was...Called me herself this morning with this oh so lovely offer to keep you at the head of the table. Quite Impressive one too. Aren't you hap-"

Bill's gloating ended at the end of Rick's fist. He managed to fall forward onto the conference room table instead of the ground.

Rick's entire body was shaking at this point. Brooke screamed as Eric held onto to Rick to keep him from going after Bill.

"I take that as a 'no' then? No matter - I am a business man who keeps his word." Bill righted himself before continuing, "Ms. Avant did her part, and I will hold up to my end of our deal. See ya at the next board meeting junior."

Bill made his way to the door and left.

"Son I know this is a shock, but she did this for you. She knew how important the family company was to you and.." Eric tried to think of how to end that thought. Brooke looked to him and decided to finish with, "It's for the best honey. For both of you."

Rick looked at her and shook his head.

"No mom - you're wrong. Without her by side..I don't think that I can run Forrester Creations anymore. I-I can't. Not without her."

He walked over to his desk and sat down. Rick then reached into pants pocket and took out the small navy blue box that held the engagement ring he had for Maya and placed it in the top left drawer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The company/fashion houses used are fictional. But...The Great Frog is a real jewelry shop in London! The Foundation Cafe is legit too. I found the names after doing a google search. lol Forgive me if the terminologies for the fashion world are not accurate- I'm working on getting better at that.

Sorry about the late update!

 ***Disclaimer: See Chapter 1***

" _Maybe once I am done modeling I can look into gaining a position as a fashion executive - with all this '_ Real World _' experience that I have gained lately._ " she thought sarcastically.

Maya was in Paris for a few more days after her conference. She tried to take in the sights and explore, but everywhere she went she thought of Rick. Thankfully she received an offer to shoot in Germany for an Avant Garde line by Wolfgang Max and she accepted without any questions.

By the end of that week Maya was wearing dangerously short skirts, crop tops with lethal looking shoulder pads, and boots made of old car parts. Finally back to modeling, she was able to use her loneliness and heartache to pull off her most edgiest spread ever.

She found herself diving headfirst into her work. " _It's better than moping around and being alone_." she told herself. Maya took another job just a few days after the Avant Garde show in London. This time it was a photo shoot for the 25th Anniversary of The Great Frog. And when that ended, she found herself on a plane within hours afterwards to catch a direct flight to Capetown, South Africa for a 'Coming to America' themed editorial shoot.

While in the chair for hair and makeup, Maya took in her sights and was blown away by the city around her. The night sky was a mixture of violet and navy hues with a rich full moon. She closed her eyes to take in all the sounds - until she felt her cell phone vibrating in the pocket of her robe. She glanced at the screen and smiled before answering,

"Hi! How are you little sis?"

"Oh! You haven't forgotten about me? I was beginning to wonder.." Nicole replied.

"I'm sorry Nicky. I've been so busy with work that I haven't had any free time to call you back." she said.

"It's okay - I didn't call to guilt trip you. Just wanted to know if you would be in Paris again any time soon?"

Maya hadn't made any plans to leave South Africa yet and hadn't received any more work offers, so she wasn't sure of her next move. With curiosity ringing through in her voice she spoke, " Well, I have no other work lined up right now so I could be in Paris in the next couple of days. Why do you ask?"

"Ridge and Caroline are taking us interns to Paris on their next trip and I knew that that was the last place you went after- I wanted to visit you while we were there." Nicole said hopefully.

"Of course! I would to love to see you! When will you guys be arriving?"

" Yes! Caroline says that we will be leaving on Friday morning and we'll get there by 8 pm. I'm so excited!" she squealed.

The photographer had called Maya to set so she had to end her call with Nicole. She promised to call her back as soon as she was free, and for the first time in months Maya couldn't stop smiling.

Several days later Maya was back in Paris. She still had that dull ache in her chest when she thought back to her first time there, but now she was able to really take in her surroundings. Instead of wasting her time holed away in her hotel room, Maya wondered the city with new found excitement. She finally stopped in front of The Foundation Cafe to order a cup of coffee.

While waiting in line Maya got lost in her thoughts of spending time with Nicole until a rich tenor voice reached her ears.

"Is this the Maya Avant that I have heard so much about?"

Quickly turning around to see who was talking to her, she was soon engulfed by her sister in a tight hug.

"Wow! How did you know that we'd be coming here?!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't know. I was just taking in the city and stopped for something to drink.. Come here you!" As the two hugged again, they heard light laughter from behind.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry. Thomas, this is my big sister Maya - Maya this is Thomas." Nicole blurted out.

Up until now Maya had only heard of Thomas occasionally and seen a few pictures of him around FC. None of which did him justice. He definitely had inherited his parents good looks.

"Hi Thomas. It's good to finally meet you."

"You too Maya. Nicole has been talking about you the whole way here. She's really proud." Thomas said.

Nicole smiled sheepishly. "Don't let it go to your head. I'll get us some coffee."

As she walked away Maya spoke, "I think I'm more proud of her than she is of me. She really is putting in the work at FC when she could have just walked away. That takes courage."

"Yes, it does." Thomas agreed. "I think she may have gotten that from you."

"Thank you."

"No problem. So how are you doing?"

Just as she was about to put on her one woman act of the 'Being so Happy' show, Maya saw something in Thomas' eyes. She wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it made her hold off on acting like she was completely okay.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I?"

Maya glanced over at the counter where her sister was and she answered Thomas softly. "A few weeks ago I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to heal and start to move on. I now know that I will. Still hurts though."

Thomas nodded. "I understand. It's hard loving someone so much and being so far away from them. Just so you know - it does get easier. Keeping yourself busy helps."

She looked at him again. He caught her staring and didn't look away.

 _He's been through the same thing as me. Well, not the exact same thing, but he's been separated from a loved one too... He knows this feeling first hand._

It was in that moment that Maya knew she would have a friend in Thomas.

Nicole then walked back to the two of them with their drinks. "One coffee with half and half and another with only 2 sugars."

They both looked at her, shocked evident on their faces.

"What? I'll have you know that a good intern always remembers how their boss likes their coffee, and I did live with you for months Maya." she explained.

Laughing as they accepted their drinks, Thomas asked, "Is this your way of securing a more permanent position at FC? If so - it's working."

"Really? Thanks!" she beamed.

"Now Nicole." Maya started, "What would you like to do first? We can be complete tourists and take pics all over the city, do a little shopping, or we can just go back to my room and veg out on junk food and watch a few romantic comedy movies. Whatever you want to do is fine."

"Well...Thomas and everyone else were going to head over to the FC International office to meet the other interns and designers, and I wanted to go too. Would that be okay?"

"Oh, that's fine. I'll meet you back at the hotel then when you guys are done."

Before Nicole could agree with Maya, Thomas spoke up, "Why don't you join us Maya? We won't be long, and then you and Nicole could leave together?"

Smiling on the outside and slightly panicking on the inside, she countered, "Are you sure that that would be okay? I mean, I don't want to impose or anything."

Thomas quickly glanced over at Nicole before giving Maya an encouraging smile.

"I am sure. You wouldn't be imposing at all. Besides, I think everyone there would be more than welcoming to the idea of meeting one of the best models that Forrester Creations has ever had." He reached out his hand and after a beat Maya accepted.

She was still nervous about going to Forrester Creations International, but after seeing Nicole's blinding smile and excitement about the decision - how could she not go?


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya! I know that it's been a loooong hot minute since I've updated this (or any of my other stories), but life and work - yada yada. lol**

 **Anyways, I'm back! And don't be shy you guise :-) Tell me what you like (or don't like) about this story! I would love to hear your thoughts on it, or guesses to where I'm heading next with it. That would be so much better than, "Update? UPDATES? Update soon? Update soon!" As always, thanks for reading and I hope ya'll like it.**

 ***Disclaimer: See Chapter 1***

After finishing their drinks the trio decided to call a driver to take them Forrester Creations International.

While waiting outside for their driver to pick them up, two teenagers recognized Maya and asked to take a photo with her.

"We are HUGE fans of California Freedom! Can't believe you're not with Forrester Creations anymore.." the younger girl said sadly.

Maya was still not use to being recognized by her fans, and it must have showed on her face. Just as she was thinking of what to say to the young girl Thomas spoke. "Oh, I'm sure Ms. Avant will be involved in even more groundbreaking collections in the future. You haven't seen the last of her - I can grantee it."

Their driver had arrived, and Nicole quickly opened the the door to get inside. Maya silently thanked Thomas with the biggest smile before getting inside the car next to her sister.

"We hope so. Thanks for taking a picture with us!" her fan squealed.

Thomas made his way inside the car as well while Maya waved goodbye to the young girls.

"Look at you! Getting recognized and asked for photos!" Nicole exclaimed.

Maya let out a nervous laugh while shaking her head, "It's still crazy when it happens. You would think that I'd be use to it by now though...Thanks Thomas for stepping in back there."

"Don't mention it. Just glad to be of service." he added

Finally arriving at FCI, Maya was strangely more calm than she first thought she would be. Maybe it was the appearance of the office - it looked nothing like FC. It almost blended in with the other older buildings surrounding it. Though somehow it seemed to be even bigger on the inside - with warm dim lighting and antique yet playful furniture placed throughout the space.

Nicole looked to Maya before letting out a low whistle. "Whoa..THIS is FCI? It's so..not FC.." she whispered.

Maya nodded in agreement. "It's breathtaking."

Once Thomas got them their visitor badges and found out where the designers and interns were, he lead them down the hall. Nicole was practically bouncing with energy and it was beginning to rub off on to Maya. The two sisters had linked their arms together and were grinning from ear to ear by the time the trio had reached the conference room.

Thomas opened the door and held it for them before closing it again. A few gasps and some shocked murmurs were heard as they entered, causing Maya to grip her sisters hand a little tighter. Nicole looked up to her.

"It's okay. We _totally_ got this." she whispered confidently.

Sensing the need to put everyone at ease, Thomas began to speak.

"Hello everyone. I know that you were all expecting my father, but due to a shipping emergency overseas he was not able to make it." he explained. "As you all have noticed I did not come alone. This is the lovely Ms. Maya Avant, former lead model of Forrester Creations, who is currently visiting Paris. She is here as my guest - I hope that's okay?"

Maya saw a blonde woman quickly making her way over to them and knew exactly who it was. Even though she knew that she would be there, it still set her on edge a little.

"It's fine Thomas. Let me introduce you to the designers and we can start the meeting." Caroline said.

Maya hadn't seen Caroline in some time. She looked..happy. Really happy.

Nicole eventually let go of her arm to join the other interns and that left Maya by herself. She smiled at a few people and took some pictures with members of the international staff before finding a seat at the far end of the room away from everyone. While staring out into window, Maya finally started to really relax.

 _Thomas was right. It's no big deal. Soon Nicole and I can leave and see more of the city life..._

She could feel someone watching her. Maya tried to ignore the feeling, but couldn't. She slowly looked over her shoulder and ended up locking eyes with Caroline. Seeing that she had been caught staring, Caroline sent her a small bashful smile before joining her.

"Hello Maya." Caroline said. "I didn't know you were still in Paris."

"Hi Caroline. Nicole called and asked if I could come back for a visit. Didn't want to miss a chance to see her." Maya offered.

Smiling softly, Caroline continued. "Do you know how long you'll be in the city?"

"No. Not yet - I mean - not for long."

"Okkkaay. So much for me trying to talk you into coming back to Forrester. Not even for just one teeny tiny photo shoot?"

"Seriously?" Maya asked.

"Why not? Look I know that you and I aren't BFFs, but... I.. I respect and admire the courage you have. To be so brave and living your life on your own terms." she answered.

Maya was stunned! Was Caroline - complimenting her?!

"Thank you Caroline. Of all the people...I really didn't expect to hear praise come from you, so actually hearing that means more than you'll ever know." she said honestly.

"Well it's true. And you're welcome." Caroline replied.

The two fell into a slightly awkward break of silence until Maya noticed Nicole making her way back to them.

"I know that you guys are here on work related business, but if you're free later and want to chat - I would be up for it." Maya offered. Now it was Caroline's turn to be shocked!

Her eyes went wide and she threw her hands over her chest in typical Caroline dramatic fashion. "Le gasp! Avec moi?!" Laughing almost to the point of tears, Maya answered her. "Yes! Again, if you want to."

"I soooo want to! It's a date!"

Nicole linked her arm through her sisters before she playfully asked, "So who's dating who now?"

Maya bumped her softly before answering. "No ones dating anyone. I just asked Caroline if she wanted to catch up later is all."

"Oh, okay. Thomas said that we're all done here for today, so we can leave. Good thing too, because I am STARVING!" Another round of giggles broke out as Nicole rubbed her stomach.

"We better get you something to eat then! You want to dine like the French, or go straight for burgers and fries?" Maya suggested.

"Fries were French first Maya!" Nicole said.

Before they made their way out of FCI, she gave Caroline her new number. While waiting on their car, Maya looked back at the building.

"You okay sis?"

"Yeah. Coming to Forrester Creations International was better than I expected."

1 hour later

"Thank you guys so much! Let's call this meeting to an end." Caroline announced.

As everyone gathered their things to leave, she checked her phone. _He didn't waste anytime getting back to me_. She thought.

The text was only 2 words, but she knew just how much he meant them.

"Thank you"

2 hours before

Word about Maya arriving to FCI with Thomas had reached FC before the meeting even started, so when Rick started calling her she knew why. Caroline finally answered him via text. "Sorry. Can't talk - in a meeting." And then he started sending her rapid texts soon after.

"Is she there? Really there?"

"How is she?"

"Will she be in Paris for long?"

Caroline didn't want to get involved, but she found herself wanting to know the same questions that Rick was asking her. And since she didn't have any answers for him, Caroline did the only thing that she could think to do. When she scanned the room for her, she saw that Maya sitting alone by the window. Before anyone could notice what she was doing, Caroline quickly took a picture of her and sent it to Rick.


End file.
